She is He
by Andy Ross
Summary: —Naruto deja de tocar tus pechos. —Tú estás enojado porque los tuyos son pequeños —Eres un pervertido —Debemos buscar la manera de volver a tener nuestra virilidad. —¡Quiero mi pene de vuelta!
1. Metamorfosis

—_Naruto deja de tocar tus pechos._

—_Tú estás enojado porque los tuyos son pequeños_

—_Eres un pervertido_

—_Debemos buscar la manera de volver a tener nuestra virilidad._

—_¡Quiero mi pene de vuelta!_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y está registrada.

.

.

**She is He**

**.**

**.**

_Metamorfosis_

**.**

**.**

_**Shikamaru**_

La alarma del despertador de mi celular comenzó a sonar y no tuve otro remedio que apagarla, lo único que deseaba era dormir diez minutos más, pero ese día teníamos un entrenamiento a las ocho de la mañana y si no me levantaba temprano mis compañeros destruirían mi casa.

Después de bañarme comencé a preparar mi desayuno, y también el de los trogloditas que vivían conmigo.

— ¿Shikamaru, preparaste ramen?

Naruto entro a la cocina sin nada más que una toalla alrededor de sus hombros.

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces paseándote desnudo en mi cocina?!

—Lo siento. —masculló. —Si te pones en ese plan no hay quien te aguante. —habló entre dientes y salió sin la menor vergüenza. —No vas a ver nada que tú no tengas ¿o sí? —se burló.

— ¡Ve a ponerte ropa decente! —grite mientras lo empujaba afuera.

Es que en realidad cada día se volvía más desvergonzado. Cuando escuche como Naruto cerraba la puerta del baño pude volver a preparar el desayuno. En unos instantes todos estarán frente al baño gritándole a Naruto y si tengo suerte no se devoraran toda mi comida.

Tal y como lo sospeche cinco hombres medio desnudos comenzaron luchar frente al corredor de la sala.

— ¡Es mi turno de usar primero el baño! —Kankuro golpeaba a los demás en sus traseros con su toalla.

— ¡Tú lo usaste la semana pasada! —Lee esquivaba a Gaara que se empujaba por llegar a la puerta primero.

— ¡Apestas idiota! —gritó Lee cuando Kankuro alzo los brazos.

— ¡Me mordiste! —gritó uno de ellos, no distinguí quien fue el que alzo las manos para golpear la cabeza de Sasuke.

— ¡Naruto sal de allí! —Gaara golpeaba con fuerza la puerta.

— ¡Tu asqueroso pie está cerca de mi rostro! —Sasuke empujo a Lee que intentaba pasar por arriba.

— ¡Una mano tocó mi trasero! ¡Una mano tocó mi trasero! —chilló Kiba.

Suspire algo divertido y fastidiado a la vez. Aquello comenzaba a resultar normal con el correr de los días, ahora ya no podía pensar en vivir en este lugar solo, a pesar de que esa fue mi intención cuando compre esta casa que estaba a media hora de distancia de la ciudad.

…

_**Sasuke**_

—¡Son una vergüenza para el país y un grano en trasero! ¡Espero que esto no sea su potencial real! ¡Corran mariquitas! —gritaba nuestro entrenador físico, mientras corríamos alrededor de la cancha.

Éramos veinte jugadores en total y teníamos que esforzarnos al máximo para representar a nuestro país en el Mundial de Futbol 2014 a realizarse en Brasil. Viajaríamos en cinco meses a América y daríamos todo nuestro potencial.

Solo once de nosotros serían elegidos oficialmente y eso nos ponía de los nervios a todos, por lo general siempre manteníamos la calma pero era difícil estar tranquilo con Naruto gritando sobre ello a cada maldito segundo. Y estaba seguro, que balbuceaba incoherencias mientras dormía.

¡El muy idiota no me dejaba dormir con tranquilidad!

Dormía en mi habitación y no era difícil escuchar sus incoherencias a media noche.

_Naruto… mejor jugador…_

_Sexis Latinas_

_Gol… Naruto el mejor…_

_Maldito Sasuke…_

Entre otras tantas estupideces que no me dejaban dormir.

No sé cómo conseguía tanta energía como para no quedarse quieta ni siquiera de noche, ya he olvidado las veces que se cae de la cama por andar rodando a cualquier lado.

— ¡Quiero ir al baño entrenador! —gritó Naruto alzando la mano.

El entrenador sonríe condescendiente. —Claro Naruto, pero recuerda que… ¡Ahora todos harán el doble de ejercicios por tu culpa! —grita y todos comienzan a quejarse y mirar mal a Naruto que abre los ojos sorprendido.

—Pero…

—Cállate y has cincuenta lagartijas y cincuenta abdominales.

Todos sabemos que el entrenador odiaba que alguien, cualquiera interrumpiera sus entrenamientos _de calentamiento._ Este hombre nos quería exprimir hasta la última gota.

—Naruto eres un idiota. —le susurre al ver como no podía levantarse. Obviamente jamás podría hacerlo. El muy tonto se comió cuatro tazones de ramen y varios onigiris con miso.

Los demás terminamos las treinta vueltas reglamentarias antes de que el director técnico se acercara a nosotros para informar sobre los ejercicios específicos de cada uno y algunos que otros consejos.

El partido del final era la relajación, según el entrenador Ibiki, nuestro DT Kakashi Hatake hablaba con el presidente de la confederación. El padrino de Naruto, Jiraiya.

Al principio pensé que Naruto estaba en el equipo por esa razón, pero luego me di cuenta que en realidad era muy bueno. Los dos somos los delanteros del equipo.

…

_**Gaara**_

El vestidor era un completo alboroto a mi alrededor. Los muchachos estaban felices por el trabajo que habían hecho. Algunos estaban creando conflicto con las toallas _(Naruto, Kiba y Kankuro) _otros se quejaban (Sasuke Y Neji) a diferencia de Shikamaru que parecía haber dormido sobre una banca. Lee hablaba algo sobre la flor y no sé qué juventud.

El panorama era casi normal, pero en realidad casi todo era una fachada, todos estaban muy nerviosos por todo lo que sucedería. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente a medida que nos acercábamos a la fecha del mundial.

Este día, todos estaban comportándose tranquilamente y a veces deseaba embotellar estos momentos. Los roces continuos entre compañeros era un problema que no me agradaba para nada.

Por ahora vivimos con Shikamaru, pues su casa era la única que está fuera de la ciudad, lejos del caos urbano. Necesitábamos calmar los ánimos.

—Por cierto Naruto… —habló Kiba. —Hace unos días te vi hablando con esa reportera rubia.

Unas manchas rosas hicieron aparición en el rostro Naruto.

—Shion… ella… es una buena amiga.

— ¿Una buena amiga? —Kankuro agarró una toalla del suelo y lo estiró lo suficiente para darle una nalgada.

Mire a mi hermano con horror. Enserio no entendía como podíamos ser hermanos. Sinceramente nosotros no nos parecíamos en nada. Él tenía los ojos castaños y yo los tenía de color verdeazulado; él era moreno y yo pelirrojo; él era bromista y yo era un poco más serio.

—Yo creo que le gustaaaa… —canturreó Kiba.

Kankuro esquivó el puño de Naruto y se acercó a Kiba para comenzar a cantar junto a varios otros jugadores como Sai, Lee y Suigetsu:

—"_Naruto y Shion se besan tras un árbol, sentados y en la cena Naruto se aprovechaaa"_

Naruto rodó los ojos fastidiado. —Estoy seguro que lo han ensayado… —susurró claramente molesto.

Todos sabían que esa chica tenía una obsesión insana con nuestro compañero y él siempre estaba siendo tan amable y caballeroso que no se daba cuenta que solo avivaba sus esperanzas.

Levanté una de mis comisuras cuando Naruto comenzó a estrangular a Kiba y Kankuro lo estrangulaba a él.

Lo divertido de estar con ellos era el hecho de que nunca te aburrías a su lado.

La vida era buena y estoy seguro que a pesar de todos los conflictos, pronto todo estaría arreglado.

…

Naruto

El maldito despertador comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Casi podia jurar que ese artefacto del infierno lo hacía solo para molestarme…

—Una hora más mami… —susurre en medio de la inconciencia y el adormilamiento, producto de las mañanas.

Escuche un gemido que brotó de la cama de Sasuke.

No parecía un gemido masculino como los que a veces lanzaban los hombres al despertarse, sino uno tan ¿suave y delicado?

Ese sonido solo una mujer o un chico muy afeminado pudo haberlo producido. Y dudaba seriamente que mi compañero de cuarto fuera un afeminado. Destape mi cabeza y somnoliento me incorporé, me frote los ojos, cuando termine de bostezo me puse de pie y enfoque mi vista en su dirección.

¿Pero que demon…?

La espalda desnuda de una mujer me daba justo la vista. Con su cabello negro cayendo sobre ella.

Sorprendente, sencillamente sorprendente.

Mi amigo no permite que nosotros traigamos _distracciones_ y lo primero que hace él, es meter a una vieja en su dormitorio.

Vale aclarar que este dormitorio lo comparte conmigo. Es una total falta de respeto hacia mí.

Espero que Shikamaru lo descubra, estaré muy feliz de ver como lo avergüenza frente a todos los demás.

Solté una risita y salí del cuarto con la esperanza de llegar al cuarto de baño primero.

Es extraño que Shikamaru aún no haya despertado, normalmente él siempre está preparando el desayuno a estas horas.

—Es mi día de suerte. —susurre feliz. Nadie que estuviera estorbando.

Entre rápidamente y cerré la puerta con llave. Es mejor estar siempre preparado con estos chicos. No sé sabe cuándo podrían atacar en manada y sacarme desnudo. Y ya lo habían hecho en una ocasión.

Estaba a punto de abrir la ducha cuando mire mis manos, parecían más pequeñas y delicadas en comparación a cómo eran ayer.

Nah, seguro eran las legañas.

Se pasaría cuando lavara mi cara. Abrí la ducha y mojé mi rostro con agua cuando noté que mi cara era más suave y fina.

Ok, esto se está poniendo raro.

Levanto la mirada al espejo del baño temblando.

¡Santo Ramen!

Una hermosa chica rubia me mira del otro lado.

…

_**Sasuke**_

El chillido de una chica me despierta completamente de mi sueño ¿Qué demonios hace una chica aquí?

Me levantó de un salto sin molestar en tapar mi desnudes. Si uno de ellos trajo a una mujer a este sitio se enfrentará con mi furia.

¿Quién se creen que soy?

He estado más de un mes sin compañía femenina y ellos no pueden durar ni una semana.

Tomó el bate de Naruto y me dirijo al lugar de donde procede el sonido. Estaré muy feliz de golpear a uno de ellos hoy. Solo espero que no arrastren a una chica inocente en todo el asunto.

Esperen un momento…

¿Por qué estos pasillos son tan grandes?

El cuarto de baño tenía la luz encendida así que supuse que estarían allí dentro.

—¿Quién está ahí? —pregunte, mi voz salió algo rara. Tal vez alguna infección de la garganta. Esperaba no enfermarme ahora que teníamos que entrenar al cien por ciento.

La puerta se destrabó e instantáneamente tuve el presentimiento de que no debía abrirla. Un aviso de que encontraría algo terrible de otro lado de la puerta.

Trague saliva y reuniendo todo mi coraje abrí la puerta de un solo golpe.

Del otro lado podía observar a una hermosa chica rubia que se miraba con horror en el espejo. Sus ojos grandes como platos y la boca abierta en un aspecto desencajado.

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunte suavemente. Ella parecía estar en shock, además de muy desnuda. Tome la toalla que descansaba en el suelo y se la pase. Recién cuando se lo entregue, ella pareció notar mi presencia.

—¿Quién mierda eres tú?

—No querida, aquí las preguntas las hago yo ¿Quién te dejo entrar?

—No ¿Quién te dejo entrar a ti?

—Yo vivo aquí.

—¡Ja! Eres una perra mentirosa. Yo vivo aquí y jamás te he visto.

—¿Me acabas de llamar perra? —pregunte anonadado.

—Sí, revolcándote en mi dormitorio con Sasuke ¡en mis narices! ¿No tienen vergüenza de que yo escuche sus porquerías?

—Espera, espera ¿que yo me qué?

— ¿Por qué te desnudas frente a mí? ¿Crees que soy tan fácil como Sasuke? —pregunto con una ceja enarcada.

Fruncí el ceño dispuesto a soltarle sus cuarenta cuando mire frente a mí, cuando mire hacia abajo.

¡Dos cosas habían aparecido!

¡Y una desapareció!

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚

_No sé porque estoy subiendo esta historia teniendo en cuenta que ya tengo varias sin actualizar. Bueno pero esta historia es más como una excusa para preguntarles algo._

_Ahora que mi inspiración ha vuelto ¿Les gustaría maratón? Constaría de tres capítulos de seguido que iniciaría el 29 de Junio._

_Pueden elegir entre:_

_Casados desde pequeños_

_Eres mi destino_

_Mi Sexy Nerd_

_Tierno Amor se encuentra en reestructuración y se subirán los capítulos nuevamente._

_El último capítulo de Give me Love lo subiré entre el miércoles y el viernes._

_Bueno y respecto a esta historia, pues de seguro ya les quedo claro la temática ;)_

_Espero sus review!_

_Besos!_


	2. Somos Mujeres!

—_Naruto deja de tocar tus pechos._

—_Tú estás enojado porque los tuyos son pequeños_

—_Eres un pervertido_

—_Debemos buscar la manera de volver a tener nuestra virilidad._

—_¡Quiero mi pene de vuelta!_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y está registrada.

.

.

**She is He**

**.**

**.**

_!Somos Mujeres!_

**.**

**.**

_**Kiba**_

El grito de alguien me despertó, aun así no le hice caso ¿para qué? En esta casa vivíamos siete personas de los cuales tres eran súper responsables. De seguro ya arreglaron todo el problema como siempre lo hacían.

Sentí algo raro en mi espalda, lo que es completamente raro, se sentía como ¿pelo?

— ¿Pero que mierd…? —toque mi espalda y sentí el cabello largo de alguien… ¡Esperen!

¡Es mi cabello!

Estiraba y sentía como mi cabello se jalaba, mi cabello… había crecido en una noche…

¡Es un milagro! ¡Soy un jodido Dios Griego ahora!

Me levante rápidamente para mostrárselo a mis compañeros, tal vez era producto de mi loca fantasía pero de todos modos quería que todos vieran…

Cuando vi hacia la cama donde Lee dormía me di cuenta que ya no estaba allí dentro.

Ese hombre era un obsesionado del ejercicio de seguro ya estaba entrenando en las máquinas de abajo…

Me puse mis pantuflas de vaquitas y recogí algo de ropa del suelo y me dirigí hacia el baño para ver mi nuevo look. De seguro de esta manera todas las mujeres se caerán rendidas a mis pies.

Una mujer pelirroja estaba tocándose los pechos frente a la habitación de Gaara. Solo tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, me miro con espanto y luego parpadeo incrédula.

¡Ja! De seguro se ha quedado prendada de mi escultural físico, por eso me mira de esa manera.

—Hola preciosa… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —pregunté con mi sonrisa más coqueta.

—Eres Kiba ¿Cierto?

—Claro que sí ¡Yo soy el mejor jugador de Futbol de todos los tiempos! ¡No ha existido mejor medio campista en todo Japón ¡qué digo Japón! ¡DE TODO EL MUNDO!

—No cambiaste nada. —dijo con un tono de voz burlón.

Un horrible chillido perforo mis orejas, provenía del baño. El segundo de la mañana, extrañamente provenía del baño.

La muchacha me miro un momento y antes de correr hacia el baño. — ¡Ven rápido Kiba! De seguro ya lo descubrieron…

Completamente confundido la seguí. Era raro que una desconocida conociera tan bien esta casa, considerando que yo me había perdido en dos ocasiones.

Cuando doble el pasillo me encontré con cinco hermosas mujeres que se miraban entre sí con terror. La pelirroja que ya había conocido anteriormente estaba intentando cruzarse de brazos pero al parecer sus pechos se lo impedían porque bufo fastidiado y solo se apoyó por la pared.

Una muchacha con cabello negro intentaba levantar a una rubia desnuda del suelo y la otra lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra con pijama azul de Sasuke… toda esta escena me resultaría divertida si no fuera por una castaña que me asesinaba con los ojos.

— ¡De seguro es culpa de Kiba!

—Esto tiene que ser obra de Naruto. —grito la pelinegra que seguía maldiciendo.

— ¡Cálmense! —grito la que intentaba levantar a la chica rubia del suelo, aunque luego se rindió y solo la tapó con la toalla.

— ¿Qué hacen todas en la casa de mi amigo? —pregunté. ¡Todas estas mujeres para mí!

De seguro es mi día de suerte, encontrar a estas chicas semidesnudas en el baño es algo que nunca había imaginado, y más después de que Sasuke y Shikamaru prohibieran la entrada a distracciones.

— ¡Mírate al espejo Kiba! —gritaron todas fastidiadas.

…

_**Lee**_

No logre correr todo lo que solía hacer, lo cual es sumamente raro para mí. Siempre corro veinte kilómetros para calentar y el día de hoy apenas hice unos quince antes de que mi alarma sonara.

¡Pero continuare mejorando! ¡Esto es solo un pequeño tropiezo!

Apague la caminadora y agarre mi botella con agua para caminar hacia el baño, de seguro ya estaban todos frente al baño.

¡Estoy seguro que hoy yo lograre bañarme antes que Naruto!

Al entrar al salón encontré a seis chicas sentadas en el sofá.

—Hola Chicas ¿En qué puedo servirles? —pregunte amablemente. Tal vez eran fans que venían a que les firmáramos camisetas o algo.

—¡Yo te lo explicare Lee! —alzó la mano una rubia completamente emocionada. —Tu pene desapareció… —explico sonriendo malévolamente.

Una pelinegra le golpeó la cabeza antes de negar desesperado. —No puedes ser más idiota ¿cierto? No puedes decírselo de esa manera.

— ¿Qué mi pene desapareció? —pregunte divertido. —Yo lo vi esta mañana cuando fui al baño.

—Mírate Lee. —dijo una pelirroja que estaba parada cerca de la puerta.

…

_**Shikamaru**_

Todos nos encontrábamos sentados en el salón, sin saber que decir o que hacer. La situación era demasiado extraña como para pensar en algo coherente. Todas éramos… ¿mujeres?

La única explicación era que…

— ¡Todo es culpa de Naruto! —grito Kankuro apuntando a Naruto. —Él siempre está metiéndose en problemas. —Kankuro era ahora una mujer alta y estilizada con un cabello largo y enmarañado dispuesto en ondas. Estaba utilizando unos boxes y una camisa que apretaba en su busto.

— ¿Por qué siempre me estas echando la culpa? —Naruto saltó de su asiento para enfrentar a Kankuro, quien era más alto por unos centímetros. Naruto resulto ser la más delicada de todas, era una joven rubia, bajita con el cabello largo liso, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de cambiarse solo tenía una toalla alrededor de su enclenque cuerpo.

—Kiba de seguro nos metió en esto. —Gaara era una belleza exótica y estoy seguro de que si no supiera que es hombre, le echaría los tejos. Pero Temari, mi prometida, me mataría.

—Naruto come tanto ramen que ya nos maldijeron. —se burló Sasuke, ella ¿o él? era demasiado rara, parecía una top model. Siempre pensé que sus facciones eran demasiadas femeninas, pero ahora lo confirmo.

—La llama de la juventud no debe apagarse solo porque seamos chicas. —Lee estaba "inspeccionando" su nuevo cuerpo haciendo abdominales en medio de la sala.

—Mi amado pene desapareció. —se quejó Naruto.

—El mío también desapareció imbécil. —Sasuke lo golpeó en la cabeza nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué mis pechos son más pequeños que los de Gaara? —Kankuro tocaba sus pechos y miraba fijamente a un incómodo Gaara que no podía cruzarse de brazos, porque sus pechos eran demasiado grandes. Resultaba demasiado cómico como para ignorarlo.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que no cambie nada? —Kiba empujó a Kankuro hasta estar frente a Gaara.

—Tengo hambre… —Kankuro volvió a atacar mi nevera comiendo lo poco de comida que me sobraba.

— ¡Mi pene! ¡Lo quiero de vuelta! —Naruto volvió con sus lloriqueos tocándose su entrepierna con lagrimeos.

—Cuando mi mamá dijo que deseaba una hija… no pensé que su deseo eran tan grande. —Kiba comenzó a teclear en su celular.

—De seguro es un sueño. Si me duermo de seguro cuando despierte encontrare de nuevo a Naru-chan. —Naruto empezó a recostarse en el sofá hasta estar boca arriba mirando al techo intentando dormir.

— ¿Eso significa que todos estamos en el sueño de Naruto? —preguntó Lee mientras secaba su sudor.

—Claro que no. Este idiota que solo piensa estupideces. —contesto Sasuke cabreado.

Era difícil pensar con todos ellos hablando, quejándose y gritando. Sacudí mi cabeza y salí de allí ante de que termine asesinando a alguno de ellos.

Naruto me siguió luego de unos momentos. Me pregunto que querrá este ¿o esta? Ahhh estoy en un jodido lio.

—Shikamaru… —susurro despacio.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Vamos a volver a ser hombres ¿cierto? —sus ojos se mostraban preocupados y algo serios. Naruto, a pesar de todas las locuras que siempre hace, me sorprende que sea muy maduro a veces. Y en estos momentos siento lo mismo.

—No estoy seguro de que paso, ni lo que sucederá pero en realidad creo que deberíamos hablar con Kakashi o con Jiraiya, de seguro ellos nos dirán que hacer.

—Te has preguntado si solo somos nosotros o los otros jugadores también cambiaron de sexo de la noche a la mañana…

Ya había pensado en eso y realmente esperaba que no. El mundial comenzaba en cinco meses y mientras solo seis falten seguirán habiendo catorce jugadores.

—Espero que no. —respondí sinceramente.

—Yo también pero en realidad me gustaría ver a Neji o Suigetsu como mujer, me reiría toda la vida. Aunque con Gaara y Sasuke ya tengo suficiente. Se ven tan raritos.

Sonreí inconscientemente. Pensaba lo mismo.

…

_**Gaara**_

Estábamos todos esperando la llegada de nuestro DT y el Presidente. Los ánimos se habían caído completamente luego del alboroto inicial. Shikamaru y Sasuke estaban buscando alguna información en internet pero al perecer no tenían buenos resultados.

Lee estaba viendo cuan flexible podría llegar a ser con su nuevo cuerpo de niña.

Kankuro estaba comiendo pizza luego de coquetear con el repartidor para no pagar la propina.

Kiba sacaba fotos de su escote y lo vendía como contenido xxx por e-Bay.

El pervertido de Naruto se tocaba sus pechos y luego sonreía con satisfacción.

Yo leía algunas noticias deportivas desde mi celular.

Un ambiente algo tranquilo en realidad, excepto por Naruto que se había unido a Kiba para sacarse fotos insinuadoras.

El timbre sonó justo cuando creí que Kankuro se uniría a Kiba y Naruto.

—Yo abro. —Naruto se apresuró a la puerta, justo antes de abrirla se arregló el cabello. —Hola Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin. —saludo sonriente. Ni idea de donde sacaba el buen humor y entusiasmo, yo solo quería asesinar al responsable de esto.

— ¿Naruto? —pregunto sorprendido Jiraiya.

—Cuando llamaron, sinceramente pensé que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto de Naruto. —dijo Kakashi mientras entraba y nos miraba a todos.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó Naruto.

—Es difícil de aceptar. —hable. Yo no lo aceptaba.

—¿Gaara? —Jiraiya nos miraba a todos sorprendido. —Pero si te has convertido en toda una hermosa jovencita…

Todos comenzaron a revolcarse de la risa. Excepto yo.

—No le veo la gracia. Todos nos convertimos en hermosas jovencitas.

Todos volvieron a caerse de la risa.

—Y yo que pensé que Gaara no era cómico. Estaba completamente equivocado. —logró decir Naruto, el muy traidor estaba apretándose el estómago en el suelo.

—Hablando en serio. Esto es delicado chicos. Ustedes son mis mejores jugadores y nuestra selección necesita que ustedes tengan unas bolas bien puestas…

La risa volvió con más fuerza en el salón, seguía sin comprender como podían reír de esa manera en estos momentos donde todos teníamos una vagina.

Intente cruzarme de brazos pero estos enormes pechos impedían que pudiera hacerlo, en serio era incómodo, ya me empezaba a doler la espalda, no entiendo como algunas mujeres intentaban agrandarlos colocándose siliconas.

—Bueno, pónganse serios señoritas. —Solo Jiraiya se rio en esta ocasión y todos lo miraron mal. — ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Señoritas? ¿No lo entienden? —Ninguno respondió. —Nah, son unas viejas amargadas.

—Chicos lo mejor será que se queden aquí por un tiempo hasta que logremos entender lo que sucede y ver si hay alguna forma de regresarlos a la normalidad.

Todos asentimos.

Luego de que ellos se hubieran ido, Shikamaru comenzó a cocinar y Naruto, Kiba y Kankuro lo siguieron como perritos falderos.

Sasuke comenzó a leer un libro.

—Yo una vez leí una historia parecida a esto que nos pasa. —comentó Lee mirando a Sasuke.

— ¿Sobre qué se trataba? —pregunte, dejando de lado las noticias.

—Era sobre dos chicas que se convertían en hombres y cuando su verdadero amor las besaba volvían a ser las mismas.

— ¿Enserio? —Sasuke cerró el libro y le presto total atención a Lee.

—Sí, sospecho que podemos pedirle a Shikamaru que bese a Temari.

Gruñí, aquello no me gustaba nada. Para empezar esa relación no era de mi agrado pero considerando que era la persona menos imbécil que conocía y soportaba el temperamento de Temari, estaba bien.

—Shikamaru nos echaría de su casa y se lo pedimos. —comentó Sasuke.

—No tenemos que pedirle nada a Shikamaru. —comente divertido y tomé mi celular.

Era hora de enviar un mensaje a mi hermanita, sospecho que extraña a su novio.

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚

Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, espero que estén disfrutándolo jejeje. Quiero aclarar que este fic no es yaoi ni yuri, solo es una comedia entre amigos que me invente y en realidad me gusta mucho, si les gusta el romance, pues le meteré parejas más adelante.

Espero sus comentarios si ustedes también están buscando al perdido Naru-chan. Se afirma que desapareció del cuerpo de Naruto cuando este roncaba.

Review si creen que ellos se ven guapos como mujeres.

Si alguno tiene alguna imagen sobre cómo se imaginan a cada uno pueden enviármelo a mí Facebook. Viri Castellano (Ross)

Besos de Naruto y Kiba desde e-Bay.


	3. Convivir con Mujeres

—_Naruto deja de tocar tus pechos._

—_Tú estás enojado porque los tuyos son pequeños_

—_Eres un pervertido_

—_Debemos buscar la manera de volver a tener nuestra virilidad._

—_¡Quiero mi pene de vuelta!_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y está registrada.

.

.

**She is He**

**.**

**.**

_!Convivir con mujeres!_

**.**

**.**

_**Kankuro**_

Aprovechaba que todos estaban ocupados buscando alguna información sobre como volver a ser hombres para bañarme. Esos muchachos son unos completos insoportables cuando se trataba del baño. Ni que fueran los hombres más limpios del mundo.

A decir verdad eran unos puercos, en especial Naruto Y Kiba.

Ummm… yo tampoco era demasiaaaado limpio pero hacia el intento, lo que se me pego luego de vivir con Temari y Gaara.

Los cuales tenían un desorden obsesivo-compulsivo con la limpieza y el orden.

Era como vivir en un hotel, ni siquiera era una casa.

La casa de Shikamaru si es una casa. Esos cuentos donde las casas son increíblemente limpias y todo está impoluto es una mierda.

Tal vez mi hermana y mi hermano sean los únicos seres en el planeta que piensen que si no limpias el lugar donde te sientas es motivo para entrar a la cárcel.

Abrí la ducha y me quite la ropa que tenía puesta. La tire toda hacia un rincón, no estaba interesado en recogerla en un buen tiempo.

Cuando puse un pie dentro de la bañera me quede congelado y luego salte chillando.

— ¡¿Quién mierda tuvo la genial idea de cambiar la temperatura del agua a rompe-bolas?!

—No lo sé. —susurraron a mi lado.

Moví la cortina de plástico de un tirón asustado.

— ¿Cómo entraste sin que me diera cuenta? —le pregunte horrorizado.

Kiba solo me sonrió con malicia y se quitó los bóxer antes de sentarse en el retrete y sonreírme irónico. —Cuando estas por cagar sobre ti, uno debe ingeniárselas. —pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo!

—No me iré, he esperado hasta ahora y a menos que quieras un regalito en tu almohada no me echaras.

— ¡Largo!

¿Quién se creía este cerdo apestoso para venir a cagar cuando yo estoy bañándome?

—Tranquilízate cariño. —se burló y luego tomo su celular y comenzó a jugar con él.

Gruñí audiblemente antes de volver a cerrar la cortina he intentar bañarme con ese frio de los mil demonios. Pienso en cualquier cosa menos en Kiba haciendo sus necesidades a un paso de mí.

Estoy enjabonando este cuerpo de mujer cuando escucho el ruido de un horrible pedo justo al lado. Un pedo tan asqueroso como huevos podridos y caca de gallina.

Pero esto sería una ofensa para esos pobres animalillos. Otro pedo fue soltado.

—Oh si… —gime Kiba. Siento que mis ojos pican, me tapó la nariz rápidamente pero el jabón en mis manos me hace estornudar además de que tiene me deja un horrible picazón. Otro gas pestilente es lanzado en esa pequeña habitación. —Dios… —Intento con todas mis fuerzas no vomitar, pero eso parece una misión imposible con el cerdo de Kiba tirándose pedos a unos centímetros.

¡Veo la jodida luz al final del tunel!

Este es el fin de mi existencia. Estoy totalmente asqueado que no puedo ni respirar. Me caigo sobre mis rodillas en la baldosa del baño pensando en cosas agradables para poder resistir un poco más.

Ya imagino los encabezados de las noticias _"Jugador de futbol travestido muere ahogado con los pedos de su compañero"_

—Kankuro… —me llama.

¿Es enserio? No puede dejar de molestar ni cuando se hace del dos. Entorno mis ojos antes de aguantar la respiración y sacar mi cabeza a través de la cortina y mirarle. — ¿Ya lanzaste todos tus gases tóxicos a la tierra? Maldito Cochino.

—Sí, pero… —se queda un momento meditando lo próximo que al parecer dirá, levanto mi ceja cuando siento que ya ha tardado demasiado mirándome con cara de idiota. —…no hay papel.

¡Hijo de… su madre que lo pario! Encima ni siquiera puede limpiarse sus asquerosas pelotas…

¡Esperen un momento!

Ya no tiene sus pelotas…

—Kiba…

—¿Sí?

—Eres un jodido hijo de perra Kiba.

…

_**Shikamaru**_

Intento arreglar el desorden de estos completos irresponsables que tengo como compañeros, ni siquiera pueden recoger sus ropas del suelo, lo único que hacen es tirarlos por las esquinas y esperar que algún fantasma venga y se lo limpie.

Al final soy yo el único que termina siendo su mucama…

Camine hacia la cocina donde Naruto se devoraba varios pedazos de carne. Este tío nunca deja de sorprenderme en cuanto a su estómago, solo conozco a dos personas que comen igual o casi igual que él; Chouji y Kiba.

—Naruto deja de comer y ayúdame a limpiar esta casa. —demande. —Deberías aprender de Gaara y Sasuke, ellos sí ayudan con la limpieza de MI casa.

—Ya lo hare mamá… —respondió en tono burlón mientras tiraba sus trastos en el lavadero.

Luego se retiró campantemente. — ¿No los vas a lavar?

—Lo que acabo de hacer es un gran adelanto.

El sonido del timbre de la casa interrumpió lo que sería un gran regaño.

— ¡Yo iré! —gritó Naruto intentando escapar.

Pero que ni se crea, no se salva ni en mil años de lo que le espera cuando regrese.

Sigo recogiendo el desastre que dejaron en mi cocina después del desayuno-almuerzo cuando Naruto vuelve corriendo, esta blanco como el papel.

—Cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma Naruto.

—E-es que… y-yo… y luego… e-está ahí afuera… —Naruto comenzó a hiperventilar y luego tomó un vaso de agua. —Tengo dos noticias Shikamaru. Una buena y una mala… ¿Cuál quieres que te cuente primero?

Arquee una ceja con confusión. —Supongo que la buena.

—Una persona que quieres mucho vino a visitarte…

— ¿Y la mala es…?

— ¡Es Temari!

¡Santa mierda!

— ¡Maldición!

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó al borde de las lágrimas. No lo culpó, Temari a veces puede dar mucho miedo.

—No sé.

Se suponía que yo era la persona que siempre tenía una estrategia ganadora pero justo ahora estoy al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Si Temari llega a verme de esta manera o ver mujeres en esta casa estoy seguro que me asesinara y luego venderá mi cuerpo en el mercado negro para alimento de perros. O tal vez nos mate a todas.

—Moriremos. —lloriquea Naruto.

—Oh, no te preocupes solo tenemos que pensar en un plan y esta calmad…

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en toda la casa…

— ¡¿Quién mierda eres tú?!

Ese era el grito de Temari.

¡Ay no!

Alguien debió haberle abierto la puerta.

—Soy Lee ¿Qué no me reconoces?

Choque la palma de mi mano contra mi rostro.

¡¿Enserio Lee?!

— ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

—Debe estar en la cocina.

¡Te odio Lee!

Temari irrumpió en el lugar como una fiera, nos miró unos momentos antes de sondear todo el lugar.

— ¿Quién carajos son ustedes dos? ¿Y qué hacen en la casa de Mi prometido?

—Yo tengo unos unicornios que lavar. —Naruto retrocedió lentamente hacia la puerta. —Nos vemos Shikamaru…

Abrí mis ojos como platos.

Cuando pensaba que nadie podía ser tan idiota, aparece Naruto y lo complica todo.

— ¿Po-por qué esa tipa te llamo Shikamaru? —Temari se alejó dos pasos y me miro como si yo fuera alguna especie de bicho raro.

—Tal vez no lo creas ahora amor, pero necesita que me escuches y no grites.

— ¡Yo no grito! —gritó al instante.

—Lo estás haciendo ahora… —susurre algo asustado.

— ¿Quién mierda eres?

—Soy Shikamaru…

— ¿Y Shikamaru?

—Soy yo.

—Hablo de la versión masculina. Mi novio.

—Yo soy tu novio, básicamente soy tu novia. —Sacudí la cabeza ante lo ridículo que sonaba. —Esto no tiene sentido, pero la verdad es que hoy cuando desperté, mi pene había desaparecido.

—Así que vienes y me sales con este cuento barato para que yo no sospeche que te acuestas con ese desgraciado.

¡Ay Dios!

Esto iba a tardar muuuucho tiempo.

…

_**Gaara**_

Estaba esperando que la demente de mi hermana apareciera para poder explicarle todo lo que sucedía, pero supongo que aún no llegaba pues todo estaba relativamente tranquil…

— ¡Ahhh! —Naruto huyó despavorido de la cocina.

Ok, eso fue raro, aunque considerando lo raro que él era a veces tal vez no debería estar tan sorprendido.

— ¡Perra desgraciada! ¡Eres una mujerzuela barata! ¡Jamás creería este estúpido cuento tuyo!

Y al parecer mi hermana si llego después de todo.

Con algo de reticencia me acerque a la cocina donde se escuchaba un gran alboroto y ¿platos estrellándose contra la pared?

Esto es algo que no quería hacer pero al parecer no me queda de otra…

Tendré que aparecer y ayudar a mi compañero.

Cuando entre pude ver a un Shikamaru tratando de fusionarse con la pared y a mi diabólica hermana tirándole todo tipo de objetos intentando _acertarle_.

Carraspee para llamar su atención.

Temari me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando reparo en mi presencia.

— ¿Gaara-a?

—Claro, a él lo reconoces en un instante y a tu prometido intentas matarlo. —mascullo Shikamaru.

—Temari yo te llame.

Directo, no tengo ni el tiempo ni la capacidad de andar con rodeos.

—¿Son mujeres?

—Eso no importa en este momento, lo que importa es que debes besar a Shikamaru.

—Ammm, no es que no me agrade la idea Gaara pero tengo la ligera sospecha que a tu hermana va a darle un infarto. —menciono Shikamaru al tiempo que sostenía a una Temari en shock.

—Temari déjate de las niñerías y bésalo de una vez.

Temari reaccionó al instante, separándose violentamente de Shikamaru mirándolo con confusión y algo de ¿temor?

—Oh Shikamaru ¿Quién te hizo esto? Y lo peor es que ahora todos pensaran que soy gay por salir con una mujer.

Rodé los ojos ante el melodrama de Temari.

—Temari, solo tienes que besarlo y volverá a la normalidad. —declare con tranquilidad. Aunque tal vez no funcione, pensé.

— ¿Si lo beso volverá a ser hombre? —Temari se acercó a mí hasta el punto de sujetarme de las solapas de mi camisa y sacudirme violentamente. — ¡Espero que sea cierto Gaara o alguien aquí sufrirá las consecuencias!

Me separe de ella rápidamente, tampoco podía perder mi dignidad frente a Shikamaru y que piense que me dejo dominar por mi hermana, ese puesto es de él y de Kankuro.

—Bien, ahora que lo sabes solo tienes que besarlo y probar mi teoría.

Temari se giró para mirar a su novia, específicamente sus pechos.

—No es justo. Él ni siquiera es una mujer de verdad pero tiene pechos más grandes.

—Temari… —Shikamaru comenzaba a tener un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

Eso n era buena señal, Shikamaru jamás se intranquilizaba.

— ¿Vas a besarlo o no?

Temari me lanzo una mirada venenosa antes de agarrar a Shikamaru de sus caderas.

—Wow, siempre tuve curiosidad por saber cómo iba a ser besar a una mujer.

Shikamaru se sonrojo violentamente. Antes de carraspear incómodo. Al parecer no tenía idea de dónde colocar sus manos por los que las puso encima de los hombros de Temari.

Si no estuviera interesado en saber si ocurría la extraña metamorfosis de Shikamaru, estaría vomitando en este instante.

Temari tomo los labios de Shikamaru en beso apasionado, he intente con todas mis fuerzas no tener arcadas.

Ugh.

No existe nada más desagradable que ver a tu hermana besando a su novio, pero si le agregas que su novio es una mujer, aquella escena era mucho más repugnante.

Cosa que al parecer no sucedía para ellos, puesto que se apretaron contra una pared y comenzaron a lanzar pequeños quejidos y gemidos.

Basta.

Vomitare.

—Deja de manosear a mi hermana, pervertida.

Separe a Shikamaru y Temari.

Ambos estaban jadeando, incluso podía percibir sus labios hinchados.

Alguien máteme ahora.

Este es el tipo de escena que un hermano nunca debe ver. Mi imagen mental de una Temari feminista y anti-romance se acaba de ir por el retrete.

—No funciono. —la nota de su voz no estaba tan decepcionada después de todo.

Asco.

—No funciono. —Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo.

Temari se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez deberías venir a mi departamento y probar si un tratamiento más intensivo no da resultados.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Esperen a que salga para decir esas cochinadas! —quise gritar, pero mi voz salió más como un chillido que cualquier otra cosa.

Salí apresuradamente de aquel sitio de perversión.

…

_**Naruto**_

Me acostumbraría muy rápido a estos pechos, se sienten bien. Con estos pechos dominaría el mundo.

¿Qué?

Mi sensei es un pervertido y mi padrino escribe novelas eróticas. Es difícil creer que yo saldría siendo un ingenuo.

A algunos hombres les gustan los traseros y a otros les gustan los pechos.

Tengo que admitir que soy un hombre de pechos. Sé que a Sasuke le gustan las mujeres con buen trasero, al igual que Gaara. En cambio a Shikamaru, Kankuro, Kiba y a mí nos gustan más la delantera.

Kukuku.

Pero es más divertido cuando los pechos que toco no son los míos. Si yo fuera un hombre y me viera a mí mismo, no dudaría en casarme conmigo. Pero supongo que la mujer perfecta para mi debe ser diferente, más calmada. Incluso creo que ella no tendrá pechos grandes.

Estaba pensando en todas interesantes cosas cuando vi una imagen perturbadora en el salón. Shikamaru estaba acostado en el sofá y Temari estaba a horcajadas frente a él. Ambos estaban a punto de…

—Vale que sea tu casa degenerado, pero no crees que montarte a tu novia cuando cualquiera puede verlos es demasiado.

— ¡Naruto! —chilla Shikamaru, en su intento por levantarse rápidamente se golpea la cabeza con Temari.

—Ten más cuidado bruto. —lo regaña.

—Lo siento… Te dije que todos seguían en casa y como siempre no me escuchas.

—Espera, espera… Ustedes dos son homosexuales.

Temari se levanta hecha una furia y me golpea tras la cabeza.

Esta mujer es un monstruo.

—Deja de decir estupideces rubia oxigenada. No soy gay como tú.

¿Qué diablos? Ella también es rubia. Dios, después de todo es mejor no tener pareja. Una vez que te meten en su bolso se convierten en tiranas y nosotros los hombres nos convertimos en unos dominados.

Como Shikamaru, no acepta que Temari es la que lleva los pantalones en la relación.

Literalmente, Temari está usando pantalones y Shikamaru tiene una bata medio rosa, medio gay.

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚

Wow, me tarde un chiqui pero espero que les guste el capítulo, estoy muy feliz de ver la aceptación de mis fics, cuando comencé a publicar jamás imagine que le gustaría a alguien, recuerdo que cuando subí el primer capítulo de Tierno Amor solo recibí dos review en tres días.

Este capítulo me gusta especialmente por la primera escena, que fue sacada de lo que a mí me pasó una vez. Estaba bañándome tranquilamente cuando mi hermano entro y comenzó a jugar tranquilamente con su celular mientras yo moría intoxicada. Leerlo es gracioso, pero créanme, por poco y no la cuento. ¬¬ Maldito Cochino de hermano que me toco.

Espero sus review!

Besosssssssssssssss


	4. El error de Naruto

—_Naruto deja de tocar tus pechos._

—_Tú estás enojado porque los tuyos son pequeños_

—_Eres un pervertido_

—_Debemos buscar la manera de volver a tener nuestra virilidad._

— _¡Quiero mi pene de vuelta!_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y está registrada.

.

.

**She is He**

**.**

**.**

_El error de Naruto_

**.**

**.**

**Naruto**

Suficiente.

Nadie puede estar una semana en esa casa de locos, hoy decidí que ya no permanecería en ese lugar ni un minuto más.

No con todas esas mujeres histéricas metidas en la casa de Shikamaru —excluyendo el hecho de que yo era una mujer también—.

Nadie podía reconocerme, así que por primera vez en casi seis meses podría salir de la casa de Shikamaru.

Desde que la semana pasada nos convirtiéramos en mujeres podíamos salir sin tener miedo de que nadie nos reconociera.

Pero Shikamaru nos lo prohibía excepto ahora que se la pasaba en arrumacos con Temari, al parecer Shikamaru era mucho más dominado por Temari ahora que era mujer.

Aunque prefería no profundizar en esos temas.

Gaara se subió en mi coche en cuanto escucho que saldría a comprar algo de la ciudad. Así que ahora los dos estábamos en camino a uno de los centros comerciales de la ciudad.

—No puedo creerlo. —farfulló Gaara.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunte mirándole de reojo.

—Esto. —nos señaló—. Sigo en negación.

Me reí.

—Deberías hacer como Lee y vestir ropa deportiva de mujer. Te juró que se la ha pasado frente al espejo toda la semana. Salió más vanidoso que Sasuke _soy-un-Dios_ Uchiha.

Gaara negó con la cabeza al tiempo que paraba el motor en el estacionamiento sub-terreno. El cabello rojo y largo de Gaara contrastaba con su piel pálida.

Estoy seguro de que si fuera un hombre todos me tendrían envidia, pero considerando que soy mucho más bonita no me importa… ¡Esperen! ¿Dije soy bonita? ¡No! Yo soy un macho que se respeta no puedo pensar de esa manera.

Ajuste mi remera de la selección. Me quedaba algo ajustada en la parte de los pechos pero eso era lo de menos. Me gustaban estos pechos, me gusta que sean grandes.

El lugar estaba prácticamente lleno.

— ¿Qué vas a comprar? —preguntó Gaara hasta que se quedó parado mirando fijamente al frente. — ¿Qué diablos…?

Seguí con la mirada lo que él estaba mirando tan concentrado.

Era un televisor pantalla plana gigante donde se mostraban nuestras fotografías.

"_Las seis estrellas de la selección nacional de futbol han desaparecido misteriosamente sin dejar rastro alguno. Desde hace una semana ninguno de ellos se ha presentado en los entrenamientos y sus compañeros de equipo no dan razones de su paradero, el entrenador anuncio que se encontraban en un entrenamiento especial pero… ¿Por qué solo ellos y no los veinte jugadores que conforman el plantel? ¿Será qué la fama se les ha subido a la cabeza a estos muchachos que ya ni siquiera se dignan a jugar con sus compañeros? Dejaremos que ustedes saquen sus conclusiones."_

Las noticias fueron interrumpidas por un corto comercial y todo quedo en silencio, algunas personas a mi costado comenzaron a cuchichear.

No lo podía creer, las personas piensan eso en verdad.

—No le prestes atención Naruto. Es un programa amarillista que busca fama a nuestra costa.

Gaara solo se sacudió un polvo inexistente y avanzo con decisión hasta una tienda de ropas.

—Creo que deberíamos comprar ropa femenina si no queremos que nos miren raro por usar esta ropa masculina.

Mire mi camiseta de la selección y mi pantalón ajustado. Ciertamente no era la ropa más femenina del mundo pero ciertamente fue lo mejor que conseguí.

Tienes razón.

**Hinata**

El día no podía volverse más aburrido, el centro comercial estaba lleno pero la tienda no tenía tanta suerte como para atraer a más de cinco personas.

Desde que abrí esta tienda de ropa para pagar mis estudios universitarios no he tenido más tiempo para cualquier tipo de vida social. A diferencia de mi compañera que me ayudaba trabajando como dependienta.

Matsuri irradiaba demasiada felicidad el día de hoy.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! Es tan hermoso, creo que me enamore. —exclamó emocionada mientras reposaba su cabeza entre sus manos y suspiraba tontamente encima del mostrador.

—Tú te enamoras cada día Matsuri. —negué con la cabeza divertida—. ¿De quién te has enamorado el día de hoy?

— ¡De ese jugador pelirrojo de la selección nacional de futbol! ¡Es taaaan sexy! —dijo alargando la a.

Fruncí el ceño mientras intentaba recordar a la persona a la cual se refería. Pero me avergoncé al darme cuenta que yo simplemente no tenía idea de quien hablaba.

—Lo siento pero no estoy actualizada.

—Es que vives entre los libros Hinata. —Me reprochó con un mohín—. Si quieres podemos tener una fiesta alocada esta semana.

—No creo que sea posible. —con una sonrisa me aleje de ella.

La conocía demasiado. Matsuri insistía hasta que uno aceptaba irremediablemente.

La campanilla sonó por séptima vez en el día y sonreí internamente ante el progreso. Me gire para saludar, aunque la que se encargaba de ello era Matsuri esta se encontraba toda soñadora y no prestaba atención a cualquier cosa que no sea su nuevo amor platónico.

Suerte que estos solo duraban máximo una semana.

—Buenos Días ¿En qué puedo ayudar? —realice una reverencia y volví al ponerme derecha.

Dos de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo acababan de entrar en mi tienda.

Estaba con la boca abierta.

Y no es como que a mí me vayan las mujeres. No señor, pero nunca habían entrado dos mujeres que más bien parecían modelos.

Normalmente solo eran madres o mujeres que claramente no eran demasiado atractivas.

El cabello rojo como el fuego de una ellas estaba sujeto en un moño desordenado y el de la otra era de un rubio brillante.

Me sentí algo incomoda con mi cabello oscuro normal en presencia de esas mujeres. Matsuri tenía un cabello castaño bonito y la mayoría de los mortales tenemos un color normal que va del negro al castaño.

Si lo quieres es levantar tu autoestima lo recomendable es no acercarse a este tipo de mujeres jamás.

—Hola. —saludo feliz la chica de cabellera rubia.

—Buscamos ropa fem… fe-menina. —explico la otra.

—Claro. —sonreí. Las dos parecían muy amables, pero la pelirroja se notaba incomoda. —¿Qué tipo en específico? —pregunte.

Estas mujeres eran bonitas y toda la cosa pero lo que traían encima era ropa masculina.

Me sonroje al pensar de dónde venían.

—Mira este es bonito cierto Gaar… Gaby. —preguntó tomando una blusa holgada para embarazadas.

La otra mujer la fulmino con la mirada que incluso a mí me dio escalofríos.

—Gaby… ¿eh? –pregunto en un tono helado.

—Si ¿O es que acaso tienes otro nombre?

—Cierto Naruko.

Luego de esa extraña charla entre las dos comenzaron a revisar ropa por ropa en toda la tienda, pero en verdad las apariencias engañaban.

— ¿Qué te parece este? —Naruko volvió a tomar una blusa de un verde chillón por tercera vez.

—No sé. —Gaby se encogió de hombros.

Ver a _Mal Gusto_ preguntarle a _Ni idea_ sobre ropa femenina es un sufrimiento para mis ojos.

Como estudiante de Diseño esto es algo que no puedo mirar.

—Creo que si quieren yo les puedo recomendar ropa. —Me situé entre los dos con una sonrisa amable. Tampoco quiero que las dos se molesten y no vuelvan.

—Eso sería espectacular, no tenemos ni idea de que comprar.

_Y vaya que me di cuenta._

—Llamare a mi compañera para que nos ayude.

Con decisión arrastre a Matsuri frente a las dos chicas.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó una desorientada Matsuri.

—Hola. —saludaron ambas.

— ¿Qué tipo de ropa buscan?

—Ropa normal, ropa deportiva, casual y de gala. —hablo con decisión Gaby.

—Yo la ayudare. —respondió entusiasmada Matsuri.

Sin una palabra la tomo del brazo y la llevo a otra sección dejándome con Naruko.

—Nos quedamos solas. —menciono Naruko con una sonrisa ¿coqueta?

No es posible.

— ¿Y que busca usted? —pregunte caminando hacia la ropa casual que estaba a un costado.

—Busco muchas cosas preciosa ¿Qué buscas tú?

Creo que esta chica me está tirando los tejos.

—Me refiero a la ropa. —explique mientras le daba una blusa negra de deporte.

—Oh, me gusta que esta parte este bien. —Se tocó los pechos sin descaro—. ¿Me entiendes?

— ¿Quiere que se ajuste allí o se refiere al escote?

—Me agradas cada vez más…

—Hinata. —respondí educadamente al tiempo que le pasaba un vestido primaveral azul.

— ¿Y qué harás al salir Hinata?

¡Ay Dios! ¿Esta mujer me está coqueteando?

—Esa información no es necesaria.

Naruko levanto una de sus comisuras de forma coqueta y se rió entre dientes suavemente. Sus hombros vibran debido a la suave risa.

Mis ojos se entrecierran y sigo tomando la ropa que estoy segura le quedara perfectamente. Es alta, tal vez tenga un metro ochenta si no es que más.

Ni siquiera lleva tacones.

—Eres muy linda. —vuelve a alagarme.

Estoy sonrojada. _Mierda._

— ¿Gracias? —logro vocalizar.

Tiene fuerza en sus brazos, sostiene una pila de ropa en sus brazos sin ninguna queja.

— ¿Le gustaría un vestido de coctel? —pregunto. Coloco la prenda frente a sus ojos al ver que solo se ha dedicado a mirar mi trasero.

¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? ¿Acaso le gustan las mujeres?

Pero es muy linda.

**Naruto**

La dependiente se ruboriza más y más cada vez que menciono lo guapa que es. Creo que este es un buen momento para probar que puedo conquistar a cualquier mujer con solo mi labia.

Digo, no es que sea un mujeriego como el bastardo de Sasuke, pero siempre tuve cierta fama con las mujeres.

Varias de las novias que tuve siempre me lo han dicho.

Hinata es demasiado dulce y esquiva como para pertenecer a este grupo pero me llama demasiado la atención.

Tal vez es el hecho de que parece la típica chica súper estudiosa que casi no tiene vida social.

—¿Le gusta este?

Parpadee por unos instantes antes de fijarme en el short que prácticamente me lo estaba tirando frente a la nariz.

—Prefiero algo más pequeño.

Sonreí seductoramente al tiempo que ella se sonrojaba.

Sasuke

Seguí buscando en Internet y en cualquier libro acerca de cambios de cuerpo (o de sexo específicamente) pero solo encontraba historias de fantasía o de humor, como si fuera demasiado gracioso que esto le pase a alguien.

Los chicos simplemente se hacían de la visa gorda.

Shikamaru se había mudado al departamento de Temari —supuestamente estar rodeado de mujeres era peligroso— como si supusiera que alguien se enamoraría de esa insípida mujer (me refiero a Shikamaru)

Kiba se la pasaba holgazaneando y coqueteando con cualquiera y estaba completamente seguro que había aprovechado su cuerpo para robarles a algunos hombres por diversión.

Lee se la pasaba entrenando, tenía la esperanza de que participaríamos en el Mundial y que debía preparase para ese día.

Naruto y Gaara salían cada día al Centro Comercial a comprar ropa.

El único libro que encontré en la biblioteca acerca de esto no era muy específico y utilizaba algunas leyendas urbanas sub-realistas.

En este momento me encontraba en un parque intentando concentrarme en encontrar una solución.

El grito de una chica me llamo la atención.

Al otro lado del parque una policía perseguía a un carterista. Eso llamo mi atención.

El hombre se dirigía hacia mí directamente. Con una zancadilla logre que se cayera en el suelo. La uniformada respira agitadamente al tiempo que quita las esposas de su cintura para aprehender al hombre.

—Tienes derecho a quedarte callado, cualquier cosa que digas será tomado en tu contra. Si no tienes un abogado se te asignara uno. Al llegar a la estación puedes realizar una llamada. —La chica no me había mirado en todo este tiempo.

—Estás loca, ya te dije que no soy ningún ladrón. —el hombre la miro verdaderamente asustado—. Le estoy llevando la cartera a mi novia. La dejo en mi departamento. —explicó.

—No te creo. —Dijo subiendo a horcajadas en su espalda y asegurando sus manos esposadas—. Eres feo ¿Qué clase de novia tendrías gusano?

— ¡Estás loca! —gritó.

—El loco eres tú si piensas que voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente idiota. —mascullo tomado unos mechones y arrancándoselos.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal. Eso de seguro era doloroso.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Esta chica se fumó algo! —el hombre tenía lagrimillas en los ojos.

La chica sacó algo de su chaqueta para luego meterla en los pantalones del hombre quien no se daba cuenta de lo sucedido porque estaba retorciéndose bajo ella.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí. —sacudió un paquetito blanco.

— ¿Qué pasa? —el hombre la miró con verdadero terror.

— ¡Encontré marihuana en tus bolsillos! —acusó al tiempo empujaba sus brazos esposados hacia arriba provocándole dolor.

— ¡Qué! ¡Arg! —El hombre cerró uno de sus ojos— ¡Es mentira! ¡Jamás en mi vida había visto eso! —negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—Pues nadie te cree maldito insecto. —contesto propinándole un golpe en el costado.

—Esto es agresión física.

—No seas marica. A penas y te golpee un poquito. —murmuro más para ella misma.

— ¿Un poquito? —pregunté reaccionando por primera vez en toda esa tragicomedia.

La chica era prácticamente una lunática y ese pobre hombre parecía verdaderamente asustado.

Por un momento pensé que me asesinaría con sus ojos.

Con un movimiento brusco su sombrerito cayó al suelo.

—Creo que encontré a tu proveedora. —susurró la… ¿pelirrosa?

Y lo último que supe es que esa diabólica mujer me había encerrado con el carterista.

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

Me divertí tanto escribiendo este capítulo y lo mejor es que supere mi reto personal y lo escribí en dos horas.

Yeah! Algún día alcanzare mi meta de 10000 palabras al día.

Espero que les guste el capítulo donde por fin aparecieron algunas de las protagonistas femeninas.

Bueno espero que les guste mucho mucho.

Me hice el trato de actualizar una o dos veces a la semana así que nos vemos de nuevo el martes.

Besos enormes enormes!


End file.
